btifandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades (/ˈheɪdiːz/ IPA, Απολλο in Olympian) is the Greek god of the dead, supreme ruler of the Stygian Galaxy (also called the Underworld) and husband to Persephone. Biography Born for the second time a million years ago, after being devoured by his father Kronos, Hades became the ruler of one third of the territory under the control of the Greek pantheon. He was one of the few members of his family to be kind to his sister Hestia despite her being unable to conceive children. Hades married his niece Persephone despite her mother Demeter objecting to their relationships. Unlike Persephone, who holds territory both in the Olympian and Stygian galaxies and makes frequent trips between them, Hades rarely leaves the Underworld. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #195-201 After learning that Isis had returned to the Olympian Galaxy, Hades attended an assembly of the Nine Gods at the Throne Of The Universe to judge Noriko Null's actions. Finding potential in her actions, he supported her search for the Dragon Tomb, providing critical assistance despite avoiding a direct confrontation with Tiamat to avoid the destruction of the Olympian Galaxy. Powers As one of the Nine Gods, Hades is one of the most powerful gods in the entire Universe, reaching or perhaps surpassing the power of a Primordial God. Immortality: Hades does not age; he has kept his current apparent age for the last million years. Invulnerability: By placing a mental lock on his molecular structure, Hades can prevent his body from being harmed. He was confident he would not be affected by the destruction of the Olympian Galaxy at the hands of Tiamat. Telekinesis: '''Hades can move objects with his mind. '''Godlike strength: Hades is as strong as he thinks he is. He is considered one of the strongest gods in the universe. Godlike stamina: Hades doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. Universal translator: Hades can understand any language instantly. Energy projection: Hades is able to generate energy on an astronomical scale. He was confident a direct confrontation with Tiamat would have obliterated the Olympian Galaxy. '''Teleportation: '''Hades can teleport across galactic distances, reaching the Olympian Galaxy from the Underworld despite the 3 million light-years distance. '''Resurrection of the dead: '''Hades has been hinted of being able to resurrect the recently deceased gods, as Hekate seemed to believe he could resurrect Demeter. Trivia *His symbol represents the Helmet of Darkness, one of his prized possessions in mythology *Thanatos and Cerberus are the only gods confirmed to be under his direct rule *Hades seems to be part of several Myridian expressions that mirror the use of the word "hell" in English (such as the exclamation "what the Hades" and the insult "go to Hades") Defining episodes *Beyond The Impossible #80, "Present": talks with Persephone about her war with Hephaestus *Beyond The Impossible #191, "Vengeance": senses the activation of the Heart Of The Universe *Beyond The Impossible #195, "Bow": meets Hera *Beyond The Impossible #200, "The Throne of the Universe": supports Null's position against the Nine Gods *Beyond The Impossible #220, "Breaking heaven": saves Null and the Vanguard from the destruction of Tiamat Gallery HADES.jpg|Hades symbol Hades-bust.jpg|Earth statue of Hades Category:Immortals Category:Greek gods Category:House of Hades Category:Nine Gods